


The Haunted House

by JudeMathis



Series: Wattpad requests [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Carnival, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	

**Koujaku's pov**

This was my second date with Aoba as we have been dating for about a month already. I still remember the day that Aoba had told me how he felt about me. It was surprising and unexpected, but his confession made me smile. I was happy though since I have had a crush on Aoba for a long time, but I was too afraid to tell him. I didn't have to worry about that anymore though since Aoba and I were able to share our feelings with each other. We hadn't been dating for very long, but we were happy. I was going to pick Aoba up from Tae's house since that it where he was still living at. We made the decision that we would be going to a haunted house that was at the downtown carnival. This carnival was pretty well known in Kyuujuuminku that always brought many people to see the carnival. I never had the chance to go to the carnivals that happen here. I was glad that I could this time though especially with Aoba for my first time. 

It didn't take me long to reach Aoba's house though, not that it was very far from my place either. I walked up to the door before knocking on it and waited for my lover to answer it. The wooden door opened after a few minutes revealing Aoba who did smile at me 

"Hi Koujaku." 

I nodded as I smiled back at him 

"Hi Aoba, ready to go?"

Aoba nodded before telling Tae that he would be back later, possibly tomorrow if he decided to stay with me for the night. Ren was in Aoba's bag while Beni was resting on my shoulder. It wouldn't be surprising if they would be hanging out with each other later. I took ahold of Aoba's hand before we started to make our way to the carnival to go see what fun was there waiting for us. I hope that this will be a fun night for Aoba and one that I won't screw up somehow. I do get worried that there is a possible chance that I will mess up somehow during our outings like this. 

The carnival was filled with people and their allmates, but the even looked like a lot of fun. Aoba and I looked around for a bit after getting some caramel apples to snack on. The decision was made that we would go into the haunted house to see how scary it was. I was secretly hoping that Aoba would end up clinging to me if he got scared by something that is inside the haunted house. We got in line to the haunted house as there was a small group of people in front of us. It took about ten minutes before it was our turn to go inside and experience the terrors that were waiting to scare us. I still was secretly hoping that Aoba would end up clinging to me while we were in there. I was going to be brave though since Aoba was the one person that I wanted to protect from anything. 

**Aoba's pov**

The haunted house had plenty of jump scares that did scare Koujaku and I pretty well. We were linked by our arms as we made our way through the rooms that had been set up. I could tell that Koujaku was trying to be brave for my sake, but it was obvious to tell that he was scared himself. I didn't bring it up though because I thought that it was sweet for him to be so protective of me. We were soon outside of the haunted house as Koujaku was leaning back on the bench to calm himself down. I gave a gentle smile before I did place a kiss on his cheek. Koujaku was surprised about the kiss as he looked up at me 

"Thank you for protecting me, Koujaku." 

He nodded as his face was a bit red 

"Y.. You're welcome, Aoba." 

I chuckled with a smile as we did stay on the bench for a few more minutes before getting up. We were going to go finish enjoying the rest of our date before going to Koujaku's home for the night where we would be speeding the rest of our time together. 

 

 


End file.
